Glitter On The Floor
by Stranger2Time
Summary: Steve gets dragged to a strip club known for it's exotic performers and almost circus-like atmosphere. He's certain he won't enjoy himself, until the infamous performer who goes by the name of 'Iron Man' takes the stage. Tony doesn't think he'll ever get anything good in life. He doesn't hate his job, but he wishes something better would come along. And then it does. [AU]
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

* * *

 _S. H. I. E. L. D: Not your Nanny's Strip Club_

Steve was glad the building was dimly lit as he followed Sam, Natasha, and Thor under the glowing neo sign and onto the main floor in search of a table close to the stage. Some how he had gotten dragged along on this ridiculous 'adventure'. . .

"Come on Steve loosen up." Sam said giving Steve a pat on the back. "It's only a strip club."

Steve's blush deepened.

"Careful there Sam." Natasha said mischeviously, "Steve could actually turn into a tomatoe and then this will have all been for nothing."

"Not nothing my friends." Thor rumbled, "For I at least shall be enjoying myself."

Sam chuckled, "We can always count on you to enjoy yourself Thor, that's not the point."

"Yeah," Natasha picked up. "The point is to get Steve to enjoy himself."

Steve groaned, "Look, I let you guys actually drag me to this place, can we just leave it alone for a minute?"

"Yes, It has been upon my thoughts since you agreed Steve, What made you finally surrender?" Thor asked as they finally found a good table.  
Steve didn't know how to answer that, because truthfully he didn't know what had made him actually give in to his three friends. He'd always declined outings like this, mostly because they were usually orchestrated by his friends to get him laid.

And he was kind of getting sick of it. especially as he wasn't the virgin they assumed he was. he'd just never had sex with a woman. . . So he didn't think it counted. . . Or something.

The truth was he was still, after ten years of knowing who he was, ashamed that he liked guys.

"Alright Steve, take this." Natasha said, handing Steve two fifties.

"What's this for?" Steve asked puzzeled.

"Tipping." Thor said, his eyes already glued to the still empty stage.

"Yeah," Sam said as he waved over a waiter to order some drinks. "You see someone you like and they come over you slip them one, or both, of those and they'll come see you after the show."

Steve scowled and threw the money on the table. "See, I knew it."

Sam, Nat and Thor all turned to look at him and he sighed. He'd had enough of this, it was time they knew so they would get off his case. "Look guys, I'm not a virgin okay? I just don't like girls."  
Three mouths collectively dropped.

"Woah!" Sam exclaimed.

Natashe just looked mildly surprised and Thor simply replied "I never thought you would actually say it aloud my friend." As he patted Steve on the back.

"Yeah me neither. We were planning to get one of the performers to get you out of your comfort zone. But now that you're 'out' this will be way more fun." Natasha said.

Steve looked at his friends in shock. "You knew?"

Sam chuckled, "Dude, of course we knew. You didn't notice this is a gay strip club?" He asked. "Why do you think Thor is so hyper?"

Steve look to Thor who, to his surprise, blushed. "I am a . . . fan, of one of the performers." Thor said sheepishly.

Steve's breath finally steady as he surveyed his friends, "So, um . . . How does this work anyway?"

Sam and Nat broke into smiles as they explained a bit about the show with out giving away too much.

They had just finished explaining to Steve when the first few bars of Ke$ha's 'Take It Of' came across the speakers.

A Large black man stepped out onto the stage in a long black coat that was open to reveal his skimpy attire underneath, The man wore a pair of black booty shorts that hugged him just right and a pair of glittery suspenders that twinkled in the stage lights. He had a face that would have been more at home on one of the bouncer's, complete with scars and an eye patch.

"Good evening Ladies and Gentlemen," The man began. "My Name is Director Fury, And I will be your Ring Master for Tonight here at Shield Cirus."

Steve was having a hard time wrapping his head around the very image of this man and so almost missed the end of his speech.

"You will soon wittness the most tantalizing, extraordinary, and down right sexiest performance you are ever likely to see. So sit back and enjoy yourselves." Fury said as he slipped back into the shadows.

There was a moment of light clapping as music started. "First on the stage tonight." said Fury over the speakers. "Is S.h.i.e.l.d's very own Prince of Asgard, Loki is a renoun contortionist and magician."

"This is the guy Thor comes for." Natasha whispered in Steve's ear.

Suddenly there was a flash of light and smoke from the stage.

When the smoke cleared a thin, tall man with long black hair and a green costume stood in the center of the stage.

"Good evening My subjects." Loki purred.

Steve saw Thor draw a breath to his right.

"Now it is usually my custom to make you all kneel or clap you in chains as my personal slaves, but as I must earn my living some how, it is I who will be chained." Loki snapped his fingers and a man in purple asended the stage carrying an armload of chains.

Steve watched as the dark Prince was draped in chains that were then padlocked shut.

"And now Ladies and especially Gentlemen." To Steve's surprise the last bit of that seemed to be directed at Thor. Loki even winked at the bigger Blond, who surprisingly turned a light shade of pink.

Steve was surprised, did Thor come here so often that the performer knew him?

Loki continued, "Of course none of this would be any fun if there weren't stakes." The purple man came from backstage pulling a rope with a hook on the end that was connected to the rigging above their heads. He slipped it into the chains and stepped back. "This line will continue to raise me up for five minutes. At the end of that time it will go slack. There is a second line located in the rafters. If I cannot get free by that time. . . " Loki paused for effect. "Well let us hope that does not happen." With that the act began.

Over the next five minutes Steve found himself holding his bretah almost continually. Because not only did Loki have to wiggle free, he also had make sure he didn't just slip out of the chains and fall to his death.  
At one point He and Sam had to hold Thor back when the Prince almost slipped.

"Calm down Buddy." Steve whispered to Thor. Who had not taken his eyes off of Loki since the five minutes began. "It's just an act, even if he falls I'm sure they'll have someone catch him."

"You do not know that." Thor whispered back, but he sat back down.

Luckily though, Loki got out of the chains without slipping just in time and then the part of the act that most of the people in the club had been waiting for began.

Still in the air, though now on an aerialist's rope (a line resembling a flowy scarf.) Loki began to slowly remove each artical of his clothing. At one point even hanging upside down with only a single foot wrapped in the line. Soon the prince was down to just a sparkly green thong.

Loki began to swing back and forth till he was flying over their heads in great arches. During one arch Thor reached up and, with the softest touch so as not to disturb Loki's flight, slipped a bill into Loki's thong (Let you decide where).

Steve watched the Prince with quiet awe. The striptease wasn't enough to turn him on, the guy wasn't his type and way, too tall for him. He prefered shorter guys, with nice asses, Loki's was okay, but not quite what he was looking for.

Steve shook his head to clear it as Loki's act wound down.  
He wasn't looking for anything, it was against his entire code to have sex with some one from a place like this. He did not want a one night stand, that would never work for him. Sure he would have sex on first date but only if he knew for certain the relationship would go somewhere.

Steve had been to wrapped up in his thoughts to notice something was happening on the stage, and so was taken completely by surprise when an explosion of green smoke lit the stage.

"Good evening, Ladies, and Gentlemen." A Voice said from the smoke. It soon cleared and revealed a man in a plain black tux. Nothing seemed remarkable about him at all, Steve was seriously confused.

"My name is The Incredible Hulk."

Steve raised an eyebrow.

"Now I know what you're all thinking. 'This guy couldn't be farther from a hulk of anything if he tried.' But I caution you ladies and gentlemen. Not all is as it seems." And with that the man disappeared in a flash of purple smoke, only to be replaced with a Huge man with green tinted skin and a purple speedo.

Steve sat up. Now that was impressive.

"Not everything is as it seems." The huge man said in a gravely voice." Another flash of smoke and the first man stood there in the speedo. "You see, you think you're watching an act."  
Suddenly the spot light shot to the other side of the stage. Where the man had some how appeared. "But actually I'm just here to lull you into a false sense of security." The man said, slipping back into his suit jacket. "Because the real act."

"Is about to begin." Another voice that for some reason sent shiver's down Steve's spine came over the speakers as a loud rock song came on. Lasers and mini fireworks lit the stage, the whole club exploded in an array of light and color. Steve was taken completely by surprise, as were about half of the club's population.

Suddenly a large metal egg rose from the center of the stage. and out stepped the owner of the voice.

"Hello Ladies and Gentlemen, I, am Iron Man. How are all you beautiful people doing tonight?" The man said into the sparlkly red mic he was thrown.

A chorus of 'good' and cat calls followed this.

"Good good, So, you guys want to do something fun?" The guy asked, again met with a positive response. "Alright! Let's do something crazy. Let's teach one of you suckers to do what I do." A loud cheer rose from the crowd and Steve saw Nat's face light up like a kid at christmas.

'Oh shit.' Steve thought. He knew what was coming next.

Sure enough Sam and Nat both dragged his protesting frame to the stage and practically threw him on it. Steve tried to look to Thor for help but discovered the other blond was gone.  
'Well their service is certainly fast.' Thought Steve as he was dragged away.

When he landed face first in the stage he contemplated playing dead and hoped the very hot guy in the red and gold booty shorts would just kick him off the stage. But instead he was helped to his feet and lead over to the other man.

"Well well, a Blushing vollunteer, how quaint. Alright Blondey, let's see what we can do with you. . . " The man walked around him surveying his frame.

"Hm. . . Nice butt, that's always great in a stripper, I can tell you work out. I'm guessing there are abs under here." The man ran his hands suggestively over Steve's stomach. "And I can tell without touching you've got quite the package. But I'll touch anyway." The man said with a mischevious smirk as he groped a very unprepared Steve who yelped and then moaned.

"Ooo, responsive, you don't get many of those anymore." The man raised his eyebrow at the crowd who gave a collective chuckle.

Steve was just standing there as red as a tomatoe, cursing his friends in his head a thousand times.

"Alright, so we know what we've got to deal with, so let's get to it." The man handed the mic to a waiting stage hand. Taking the headset he was offered and slipping it on.

Before he turned it on he whispered to Steve. "Hey look, I know you're nervous but don't worry. Even if anyone you know is here What happens here will never be mentioned outside of these walls. trust me."  
Steve nodded. He was surprised at the man's kindness.

"Alright," The man said with a smile, "Let's get started."

The 'lesson' went fairly smoothly as things go. after a bit Steve was to busy trying not to get a huge boner to care he was in front of an audience. Half way through the Man teaching Steve how to properly roll his hips the man changed pace and began pulling Steve in close and sliding down his leg. Steve shuddered and gulped as the Man's face came level with his crotch.

"See Ladies and Gentlemen, The true trick to Stripping is to be okay with getting one of these." With that he bit at Steve's cock through his pants.

Steve couldn't help the whine that escaped his lips and was simply thankful he wasn't wearing a mic.

Part of him wanted to push the other man away as he continued to nip at him through his clothing, the other part of him was feeling way too good.

Steve was pretty sure if this kept up he was going to cum. . .

Luckily, once the man was sure Steve was good and hard he shimmied back up Steve's strong frame.  
"Now let's try this again." The man said with a snap of his fingers.

Slow sexy jazz poured out of the speakers as the man began to undress Steve. The crowd whooped when his shirt finally came off to reveal a toned, tanned chest and a set of wash board abs.

"See, what did I tell you?" The man said to the crowd, who let out a cheer. Steve blushed darkly.

"And look, he's even gone red for me. Wonder what else is red?" He said with a suggestive wink.

Steve looked at the other man as he began to undo his pants. He was surprised to see in his eyes a silent apology. The whoops of approval and laughter that followed the unveiling of Steve's stars-and-stripes boxers almost made Steve himself chuckle. He knew he should've just gone with the plain black ones.

"Well well, mighty patriotic aren't we." The man said with a grin.

Steve just cast his eyes down, it's not realy possible to blush when your face is already red.

"Well, now that I've gotten you full disrobed, well almost. I will let you go." The man said taking a step back.

The crowd let out a loud boo at this, but when a row of trannies marched onto the stage Steve and the man were forgotten.  
Steve was led back stage and given a room to change back into his clothes. He changed quickly and was about to go back out to his friends when he caught sight of 'Iron Man' still in his costume, chatting with a performer Steve hadn't seen before and that guy in the purple who had been part of Loki's act. Steve looked at the man, the smooth slope of his ass and the way he stood, the goatee that for some reason attracted him even though he'd never had a thing for facial hair. And that smile. . . Steve could tell it wasn't real, and he really wanted to see the real one. So he squared his shoulders and marched over there, prepared to try his luck.

The man looked up as Steve approuched and surprise lit in his eyes. "Oh, hello again." He said slowly.

"Um,When your show is over would you like to go get dinner with me?" Steve said in a single breath.

The man raised an eyebrow, as did his companions. They all shared a look and Steve could tell they were trying to figure him out. He knew how these people were used to being treated, but he could never possibly bring himself to treat anyone that way.

The man finally nodded slowly, "Ah, sure. I get off in about 45 minutes. . . If you want to wait till then."

Steve's face lit up, "Sure!" He said happily, "Where should I meet you?"

The man surveyed him again. "Just come backstage again and tell them Tony is waiting for you. Someone will lead you to my dressing room."  
Steve smiled again, "Alright, I'll see you after the show then. Oh, and my name's Steve by the way." He said as he gave a wave and walked back out to rejoin his friends.

* * *

I apologize to those of you who don't like Thorki, I know it's just some mentions but sorry anyway. I, however, enjoy their pairing. It was actually my first ever avengers pairing. Before I even knew who Steve and Tony were I was reading Thoki fics and I hadn't even watched the movies yet. I have now watched all of the movies that are out too many times to count and they are still a pair I enjoy. So I snuck it in. I tried to add a hint of Science Bros by having Bruce be part of Tony's act. I may catch up with Bruce later and add in some BlackHulk stuff (just a little though).

Anyway, thanks for reading, pls review if you enjoyed this!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

* * *

Tony watched Steve's receiding back till he was out of sight. _'What the fuck?'_ Tony was still standing there in shock as his friends bombarded him with questions.

"Leave him be guys." a new voice said.

Tony turned to see Bruce, still in his purple speedo and suit jacket, coming over to him.

"You sure about this Tony?" Bruce asked quietly.

Tony nodded absent mindedly. "I think so, I just sort of answered without really thinking. . . nobody's ever just. . . asked me out to dinner."

Bruce nodded simpathetically. He knew how the true performers got treated, and he knew that when someone came along who didn't treat them like that it was hard to resist.

"Well then, go out and have fun, He seemed like a nice enough guy." Bruce told him, "Though apparently he's friends with Thor."

Tony raised an eyebrow at that, "You mean that customer of Loki's?"

"Yeah, though he would love to be more than a customer from what I've heard. But his royal highness will of course not let him."

Tony chuckled, Loki was a haughty bastard, and even though Tony had had the hots for the taller man when the other had first started working at S.h.i.e.l.d, he now just pitied the guy.

He had plenty of customers but never anyone special. Even Tony had had Pepper for a while. But when your boyfriend works as a stripper it's hard to hold your relationship together.

Especially if you're jealous. Which Pepper was, often. "Alright well, I've got two more acts I'm a part of, so I'll see you on Stage." Bruce said as he walked off.

Tony mumbled a farewell and prepared for his next appearence.

When Tony went on stage he could feel Steve's eye's on him, and he kept finding himself glancing at the man's table. Dying to see that smile again.

He went through the rest of his routine and finally got off the stage 30 minutes later.

When he went back to his room he quickly changed into his 'street clothes'. A pair of worn denim jeans and a black band t-shirt. Pepper used to always tell him that if she didn't know she never would have supected he was a stripper or even Bi from his street clothes.

He'd just laughed and said that was the point, it was enough that he got the 'whore' treatment at work. He didn't want it in the streets. Not that he couldn't take care of himself if he needed to, it was just less of a hassle. And he liked these clothes anyway.

5 minutes later Tony heard a knock on his door and opened it to reveal a slightly red Steve.

"Ah, Hey." He said with another of those smiles that might have been the real reason Tony had said yes.

 _'How the hell could anyone have a smile that pure?'_ Tony wondered.

"Hey, so where did you want to go?" Tony asked as he stepped out and closed the door behind him.

Steve bit his lips as he thought, an endeaing action that made Tony smile. "How about we go out for burgers?" Tony asked. "There's a great place just around the corner."

Steve lit up, "Sure!"

Tony lead him through the club and out the back door into the alley. They walked in silence at first before Tony finally couldn't take it anymore.

"So Steve, What do you do?" Tony asked as they neared the burger place.

"Well I was in the National Guard for a couple of years, but these days I'm an Art teacher."

Tony tried to stop his laughter from bubbling up but he failed.

He laughed even more at Steve's confused face. "I'm sorry." He said as he wiped his eyes. "It's just, your a teacher. . . I do what I do. . . It's kind of funny."

Steve shrugged with a smile, "If you say so."

After they ordered their food and found a table Tony started asking more questions. "So, do you work at one of the schools here?" He asked.

Steve nodded, "I work at the highschool just up the road actually. It's an okay job, But it would be nice to sell some of my art. I'd love to be able to live off just that."

Tony nodded, "Yeah, you gotta do what you gotta do."

"What about you?" Steve asked, "Is there something else you would like to do or are you happy with what you do now?"

Tony eyed him, trying to figure out if he was being condecening or not. He didn't seem to be, so Tony answered truthfully. "Actually, I always wanted to be an arcitech. But school wasn't what was on my mind when I was in my early twenties."

Steve nodded, "So how did you starting working there?"

Tony grimaced, "Well, I was twenty-four, broke, and starving. The place had just opened up and there was a sign in their window 'Strippers/Performers Wanted' So I went in, figure I'd seen enough to do some myself. Fury gave me a chance, and when I started bringing in customers I got moved up. Life is pretty good for me now but. . ."

"It's not where you thought you would be?" Steve finished for him.

Tony nodded, not looking Steve in the eye at first. But after a moment he felt a warm hand take his and he looked up in surprise.

"You know it's never to late to do what you want to do."

Tony scoffed but didn't move his hand. "If I quit I don't really have any other way to support myself."

"You could find another way. Or just go to college part time till you feel comfortable quitting."

Tony looked at him, that was actually a good idea. "Well... I guess that might work..."

Steve smiled at him, "You seem like a really great guy Tony. You deserve to have things work out for you."

Tony grimaced, he'd said it, those words Tony hated with a passion. 'You Deserve' because he never did deserve anything. Steve may think that, but he didn't actually know him. "Look, I don't think that would work out for me." Tony said, pulling back his hand. "Things never do."

"Maybe you just need someone to work them out for you."

Tony's head shot up again to search Steve's gaze. This guy couldn't possibly be for real. Could he? "What are you, suggesting?" Tony asked hesitantly. To his surprise this brought a light blush to Steve's cheeks.

"I uh, I was just saying, maybe if you had someone helping you it would be easier."

Tony gave a bitter chuckle, "Yeah right, who in their right mind would want to help me?"

* * *

I'm sorry Tony got such a short chapter compared to Steve's but Steve's was only that long because a lot had to happen. I can't help that. Tony will get the sex chapter though, I promise!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

* * *

Steve surveyed Tony sadly, It was obvious to Steve by now that Tony did not think as highly of himself as his behavior on stage suggested. "I'm sure someone will come along Tony." He said. Privately thinking that he do if he could be so lucky.

Tony just shook his head, "I'm not sure if you're super naive, out of your mind or just a plain idiot. But you have to be the biggest optimist I have ever met."

Steve wrinkled his nose, "Ah, thanks. I guess?"

Tony laughed at that and the rest of their meal passed in lighter conversation.

Once they were finished with their meal Steve found he really didn't want to let Tony go. "So," He began. "Do you, I don't know, want to go do something?" He asked.

Tony looked at him for a moment before answering, an act Steve had now gotten used to. "Ah, sure. What did you have in mind?"

"How about bowling?" Steve asked, "I know a place that stays open till 3 am."

Tony covered his mouth with his hand as he tried to hold back his laugh. "You are just too adorable. First you take me out to dinner and now you wants to take me bowling?"

Steve blushed, "Ah yeah, unless you'd rather do something else?"

"Bowling sounds good to me." Tony said with a grin.

Steve smiled back and offered Tony his arm on instict. The other man was now used to Steve's odd mannerisms and graciously took it.

"So do you drive to work or is it okay if we take my bike?" Steve asked as they crossed the street.

Tony looked up at him in shock. "You rode to a strip club on a Motorcycle?"

Steve rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. His bike was the one thing people never suspected about him, but he loved the thing. "Uh, yeah. I have a car but I hate using it."

Tony just grinned, "Well I rode with a friend to work today so I could use a lift anyway."

Steve chuckled as they reached the parking lot of the club, which was still in business, only it was a different shift of performers now. As the two of them mounted the bike Steve noticed Thor exiting the club.

The beefy blond noticed them and made his way over. "Steve! How did you fare this night?" Thor asked, before he noticed Tony. "Ah! Man of Iron, My conquest has mentioned you before. I am pleased you are enjoying my friends company. He is a good man." Thor said with a smile.

Steve just rolled his eyes, Thor was obviously drunk.

"Look Thor we're headed out. So I'll see you later buddy."

"Farewell my friend!" Thor called as they roared out of the parking lot.

They got too the alley in no time and Steve was almost sorry to let Tony peel himself away from him. He sort of wished he danced so he could have suggested a dance club or something. Of course he knew that if he asked Tony would gladly give that to him, but he didn't want it to be like that. Even if Tony was. . .

Steve glanced at Tony as they rented their shoes, He wasn't quite sure what to make of him. On stage he was every inch the performer and tease his profession required, but here now he seemed like just another guy. Sure he carried himself with a certain grace you didn't see in most men, and he held his head high as if he owned every place he walked into. But despite these few things he seemed . . . normal, and Steve wanted to treat him like he would any other guy he was interested in. He knew that he could get sex from Tony at a word and a flash of green, but he didn't want that. Because as naive as it might seem Steve was one of the few people left in the world who still believed sex was better if you actually loved the person you were having it with.

"So we're lane 6." Tony said, reading from the receipt.

Steve nodded and let his gaze wander around the alley, falling on their lane. . . And on his friends beside it.

 _'Oh no. . . You have got to be kidding me.'_ Steve thought with a grimace. _'Why me?'_

Tony caught the look, "Something wrong?" He asked.

Steve looked at Tony out of the corner of his eye. This was the man who thought so little of himself that he wouldn't even give himself a chance at a better life. If Steve acted in any way that Tony could interperet as being ashamed to be seen with him any chance Steve had with him would be lost.

"Nothing, It's just. . . My friends like to tease me and they're in the lane next to ours. Just. . . don't let what they say get to you okay? they can be asses sometimes but they mean well, really."

Tony looked at him, "I'm sure if they're your friends they'll be fine."

Steve smiled and offered Tony his hand as they walked over to the lane. _'I hope Nat and Sam can control themselves. . .'_ He thought as they drew closer.

Natasha caught sight of him first and nudged Sam who turned to look, only to have his jaw drop when he saw Steve and Tony walking hand in hand towards them.

"Hey Guys." Steve said with a wave, not letting go of Tony's hand.

Natasha gave them a smile, "Hey there Rogers, who's your friend?"

Steve beat his embaressment down as he sqeezed Tony's hand. "This is Tony, a. . . friend of mine."

Tony grinned and spoke for the first time. "Well, friend for now." He said with a smirk and a look that made Steve blush.

Nat chuckled, "Nice to meet you, you look familiar, have we met before?" she asked extending her hand.

Steve cut in before Tony had a chance to answer. "Actually you have in a way, tonight, when you threw me at his feet."

Nat's eyebrows shot up, and Sam let of a "For real!?"

Tony doubled over and choked out between peals of laughter "Your. . Faces! Oh my god! I've never. . .!" was all he got out before he started coughing. Steve patted his back in concern.

"Are you all right?" He asked forgetting about his friends.

Tony finished coughing and nodded looking up into Steve's eyes with that smile Steve had been looking for. The real smile he had known was there somewhere. Steve smiled and wondered if it was to soon to kiss him. His thoughts were intteruped however by Natasha.

"So, how did this happen?" She asked, pointing between the two of them.

"After I undressed him in front of an audience he asked me if I would like to go out to dinner after the show and I said sure." Tony answered.

"Man, that is so like you Steve." Sam said with a chuckle.

"Tony took Steve's hand in his. "I thought it was sweet, it's not every day you find a gentleman." He said, shooting Steve another smile.

Natasha laughed, "That sounds like Rogers alright, the last gentleman on earth."

"Come on guys, stop it." Steve said as the blush reached his ears.

Fortunately Tony saved him from further embarrassment by saying they should get started with their game. So Steve waved goodbye to his friends (who had just finished up their game anyway) and they started up the game.

Two hours later Tony was dancing around to celebrate his victory (Steve had gone easy on him), and Steve was laughing at him.

Tony stopped and slipped his hand into Steve's as they headed back to his bike. "I had fun tonight, Thank you."

Steve smiled, "It was my pleasure." Steve said.

 _'Seeing you smile is the most fun I've had in a long time.'_

"So, where do you live?" Steve asked as he fished his keys out of his jacket. "I'll drive you home."

Tony gave him directions and they set off, Steve more than satisfied with how the night had gone already that he was almost considering letting the night end now. . . Almost.

* * *

To those of you who have faved or followed, Thank you!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

* * *

Tony was enjoying his hold on Steve's waist as they flew through the crisp night air. He could feel those delicious abs through Steve's plaid shirt. He really hoped Steve didn't plan on continuing the gentleman act once they got to Tony's house. Even if that meant this had all been an act Tony wouldn't mind all that much if he could get this guy in bed. . . Well, not that much.

Tony was almost disappointed when they reached the parking lot of his apartment. But when Steve offered to walk him up he didn't mind so much.

Tony's hand felt warm and comfortable wrapped in Steve's, and he wished his stairwell would go on forever (The elevator broke months ago). As they neared his floor Tony decided that what he really wanted was for every moment with this man to last a thousand years. He couldn't possibly be real could he?

"Well, I guess this is it." Steve said as they stopped in front of Tony's door.

Tony nodded, "Unless, I don't know, you want to come in?" He asked as noncommittally as possible, looking at Steve out of the corner of his eye as he fumbled with his keys. His heart skipped a beat when another of those pure-as-angel-tear's smiles flashed his way.

"Sure." He said in a gentle voice.

Tony lead the way into the apartment pulling Steve behind him. Steve chuckled, "You seem eager." He said with a grin.

Tony grinned back, "Maybe I am." He said as he lead Steve to the bedroom pausing when he reached the door.

"Look Steve, I really like you, like more than I've ever really liked anyone, and that's crazy, because I've only known you like less than six hours. But I. . ."

"I like you to Tony, and as much as you are willing to give me I will take. But if you told me good night right now and I walked out that door right now..."

Tony drew a breath, anticipating the worse.

"I would still be at S.h.i.e.l.d tomorrow to see if we could do this again."

Tony looked up at him in shock. "You would?" He asked.

Steve nodded, "I want a relationship with you Tony, if you don't want that that's fine, just tell me. I'll be sad about it, but I will respect your feelings. If you do want that though. . . " He looked at Tony with those hopeful puppy eyes that had already driven him crazy before.

Tony finally gave up and pulled Steve in for a kiss.

 _'His lips taste like something.'_ Tony thought as he lost himself in kissing the blond. _'Oh, they taste like paradise.'_ He finally realized.

Moments later they were falling into bed. Tony tried to get on top, expecting to be the more experienced of the two of them. But Steve just shook his head and gently moved so Tony was beneath him but not crushed. "You're used to taking care of other people." Steve said in a gentle voice. "Now let me take care of you." He said in barely a whisper.

And like that, Tony saw that the blushing, awkward man he'd met on stage that night was nowhere to be found. Before him now was a man who was confident and knew what he was doing. It sent a thrill down Tony's spine. He watched in awe as Steve mirrored his own moves from earlier in the night, shimmying down Tony's front till he was level with his crotch.

Tony let out a hiss as Steve unzipped him and cool air hit his cock.

"You went commando?" Steve asked shooting him a grin.

Tony blushed, "I left my other underwear here and thongs are uncomfortable."

Steve just chuckled and pulled off Tony's jeans as Tony wiggled out of his shirt, leaving the smaller man completely bare.

Now Tony was used to being naked with eyes running over him. But when Steve racked his eyes over his body he felt like everywhere that gaze fell turned to fire.

"Please touch me." He said quietly.

Steve heard and rewarded him with a smile and a pair of pouty pink lips on the head of his cock.

Tony whined as Steve took more into his mouth, his tongue caressing the vein that ran up the underside of his penis, sending shots of pleasure throught his body. Tony fisted Steve's blond hair automatically, but released it quickly.

Steve pulled off, "It's okay, go ahead." He said before taking Tony back into his mouth. Tony again pulled the blonde's soft locks, moaning as Steve sucked him off. Before long Steve had moved beyond just sucking, he begun to nip at him and let a single finger slip down to stroke his entrance and.

Tony bucked his hips, the feelings still not enough for him. So Steve pulled off again. "Lube and condoms?" He asked.

Tony pointed and soon Steve was prepping him in earnest and ripping open a condom to slip over his own aching cock. Some where along the line, when Tony had been too blissed out by the blow job, Steve had removed his shirt and slacks, revealing a length as impressive as Tony had anticipated.

And moments later when it was slipping into him he congratulated himself on getting this amazing man into bed with him. But all misplaced praise flew out of his mind as, after a minute to let Tony adjust, Steve began to move.

Tony was used to the burn, this wasn't his first rodeo. But he was prepared not for the way Steve somehow managed to hit his prostate dead on so many times. It wasn't every time, but it was nearly.

As they rocked Tony's bed Tony had the presence of mind to realize this was the first man from the club he'd ever let into his bed, everyone else had either been at their place or the club, or somewhere else, never here. Some how this man had gotten Tony to trust him so much already.

When Tony came he decided that it was the best orgasm of his life. And when he felt Steve reach his end moments later he decided, he wanted to be the only one to ever be with Steve like this, he never wanted another hand to touch this man. And he never wanted another man's hands to touch him.

"That was amazing." Steve said as he collapsed beside Tony after he'd tossed the condom.

Tony smiled and snuggled close to Steve, something else he wouldn't usually do. "Yeah it was. . . It was amazing, and so are you." Tony said, enjoying the happy blush that spread across Steve's face.

"You're the amazing one Tony, and I really do mean that." Steve said softly as he placed a chaste kiss on Tony's head. "You are wonderful Tony, and you really do deserve a wonderful life."

Tony didn't correct Steve this time, laying there wrapped in this unreal man's arms he could almost believe him. . .

Later that night Tony rolled away from Steve, as his subconscious was entangled in a web of dream and lies. . .

...

 _"Tony! what the hell is this!" Tony father shouted at him._

 _"Wha-? Dad I-"_

 _"Don't 'Dad I' me young man! Where did you get these?" He asked, shaking the bags of marijuana and coke and bottle of liquor in Tony's face._

 _"I, I don't know I-"_

 _"What is wrong with you?!" Howard shouted again, "You are an idiot, Tony! And I am done paying for you to lounge around at college smoking pot and getting drunk. You're wasting your life! I'm cutting you off. This is it, get out!" Howard shouted grabbing a stunned Tony by the arm and throwing him out of the house._

 _Tony stood there stunned on the mansion steps as the dream began to change._

 _Soon Tony was walking through a foggy landscape when Steve suddely appeared._

 _"What is wrong with you?" Steve said, his voice twisted in disdain. "You're just a screw up and a whore. How did I even let you touch me?!" Steve made a sound of disgust and slipped away from Tony, back into the smoke._

 _"Wait! Steve! I'm not! I stopped! I'm not that person anymore! I want to be better! Steve! Don't leave!"_

"Steve!"

Tony shot up in bed, looking over to the bed beside him and feeling panic shoot through him at the empty space.

"Steve!?" Tony shouted again.

"What is it, what is it?!" Steve said yanking open the bathroom door (Where he had been for most of Tony's short dream).

Tony didn't say anything, only clutched his heart and sighed. 'Why did I just do that?' He wondered, he'd never cared before if someone left him in the middle of the night. He was used to it. Why had Steve's absence had such an effect on him?

"Tony, what's wrong?" Steve asked coming to sit beside Tony on the bed. "Tell me." He said, giving Tony those puppy eyes again.

Tony drew a breath, looked in Steve's eyes and decided he would tell him. If anyone could accept him then it was this man before him.

"Steve I, I need to tell you something. It's. . . If this." Tony gestured between them. "Is going to go anywhere, and I really want it to, then you need to know who I really am before it comes out and you hate me for it. I would rather you hate me now then later."

"I couldn't-"

"Just let me finish?" Tony said shooting him a look. Steve nodded and let Tony continue. "The truth is I did go to college, I went to Cornell for a year, but then I made some friends, the bad kind. They got me drinking, smoking pot, and doing lines. And soon that's all I did, that summer when I went home I just sat in my room in a state of blissed out hell. My Dad found me like that and threw me out.  
I tried to get back to where my friends were but I when I did they just laughed in my face (the fuckers), and turned me out. I wandered around town begging and getting high till Fury found me in the gutter. Asked me if I wanted a job, I still don't know why. Guess even as a homeless drunk-assed pothead I had the 'look' that Fury was searching for. The rest I told you is true, but I didn't just move open because I was good. Fury told me that he would never let me have my own act unless I got clean. So I did. I got clean of the drunks. . .But when I get in a bad state I still drink sometimes. I just. . . I wanted you to know. I'm not perfect. I'm not even anything special at all I'm just-" Tony blinked in surprise as his rant was cut off by Steve's lips.

"Thank you for telling me." Steve said cupping Tony's cheek and tilting the brunette's chin to look into his eyes. "But I still think you're amazing. And what you just told me makes me think so even more. You made something good out of your life, If you let me. . . I'd like to stick around to make it something great."

Tony's eyes filled with tears he tried to blink away. But as Steve kissed him again in long drawn out motions, He just let himself go. Maybe this was it, maybe this was the point were his life finally started making sense, where the knight in shining armor finally saved the day (Hey, who said that dream was just for girls?). Maybe this was his happy ending. . .

In the morning Tony woke with his face pressed to Steve's broad chest and he smiled before his eyes even opened.

It was Saturday morning, Steve didn't have to go to work and Tony of course wouldn't be working till late. So when Steve got up, instead of grabbing his pants and going, something Tony was still expecting to happen at any moment, he just walked into Tony's kitchen to make him breakfast. Tony hopped in the shower and when he got out 30 minutes later the smell of blueberry pancakes was emanating from the kitchen.

'I'm fairly certain there were no blueberries or pancake mix in my kitchen.' Tony thought as he peeked his head into the kitchen, clad only in a red towel that was wrapped round his waist.

"Where did you get the stuff to make this?" Tony asked.

Steve grinned, "I ran down to the store while you were in the shower. I wanted to surprise you."

Tony kissed his cheek, "Well I am certainly surprised. Is this going to be the nature of our realationship?" His asked as he wrapped his arms around Steve from behind. "Are you planning to spend our time together spoiling me?"

Steve scoffed as he flipped a pancake. "This isn't really spoiling you. If I wanted to spoil you I'd give you oral as soon as you woke up and then bring you breakfast in bed while you were still blissed out."

Tony choked, "Oh my heart!" He said, reeling back and clutching his chest dramatically, "All this cheesy cliche romance is going to give me a heart attack!"

Steve just chuckled and gestured to Tony's towel. "Go get dressed, breakfast will be done in about 15 minutes, I still have to make the eggs and. . . the bacon!" Steve exclaimed as he dropped the spatula and pulled open the oven to pull out a sheet pan of bacon with a purple birdy oven mit, a present from Tony's friend Clint (That guy in the purple) that he'd forgotten he had.

Tony laughed at the picture Steve made, the bright green apron Bruce had given him as a house warming gift (Clint's had been the same) over his white undershirt. His slacks from last night as rumbled as his hair, which still managed to look good like that.

 _'This guy is a god. I'm certain of it.'_ Tony thought as he finally did as he was told and went to go get dressed.

They spent the day together, Steve took Tony out for his second cup of coffee and they sat there talking and learning more about each other for hours, till it was time for Tony to get ready for work.

Steve drove him to the club and let him go with a long kiss. "I'll be back for your show but I've got a few things I've got to do. See you then?" He said with a hopeful gaze.

Tony nodded and gave him a smile, "I'll wink at you."

Steve chuckled and, giving him one last kiss, roared off.

Tony watched him go with a happy sigh as an idea started to form in his mind. . .

. . .

Two Weeks Later:

Tony waited nervously below the stage for Bruce to finish the intro to his act. Two weeks ago he'd gone to Fury's office as soon as he'd gotten into the building.

He'd marched in and told Fury he was giving him his two week notice. Fury's only show of emotion was the slight raise of his eyebrow.

"So I lose my two best performers in one day?" He'd said with a sigh.

Tony's brow had shot up. "Loki's quitting too!" He'd said in surprise.

"Yep." Fury had said looking back down at his paper work. "Said something about finally finding a worthy mate. My guess is that Odinson guy finally asked the bastard to marry him."

Tony's heart had skipped a beat as he imagined Steve asking him to marry him and he'd known this was the right decision.

"Yeah, well, I've ah. . . sort of found the same thing."

Fury had actually looked up at that. "Come again? You're settling down?"

"No! It sounds so mundane when you say it that way. I'm simply . . . started a fixed life style. No that doesn't sound right either. . ."

"Look Stark, I've got work to do, if you're done get to work! I plan to work the hell out of you these next two weeks!"

Tony had quickly exited the office, but still with a smile. He'd known the gruff farewell had simply been Fury's way of telling him he was going to miss him.

And now here he was, this was it. Steve didn't know what was coming. Tony wanted it to be a surprised.

Tony heard his que and quickly climbed into the egg.

As he took the stage moments later he didn't do his usually routine. Instead he took the mic early and motion for Maria up in the sound booth to bring down the music.

"Hello Ladies and Gentleman." Tony began. He could see Steve at his table (the same he'd had that very first night) with a confused expression on his face. He knew how the act was suppossed to go by now and it was clear he was wondering what Tony was up to.

"I have an announcement to make." He continued. "This is, unfortunately, my last show. This is the last time you will see the 'Iron Man' on this stage or any other. You've been a wonderful crowd, and so for my very last act, I will give you all the best I can offer here."

With that Tony began, He danced and moved like he never had before. He poured out all of his feelings for Steve, whom he knew was watching, into the moves, letting this part of himself drain out, He didn't need it anymore.

It was time for a new season of his life. . .

. . .

Four Years (and one engagement) Later:

Tony again waited nervously to take the stage. Only this time, instead of glittered hair, red and gold booty shorts, and stripper make-up, he was wearing a cap and gown and Steve's engagement ring on his finger. The blond had proposed to him last summer, and their wedding was already scheduled for this July, two weeks after Steve's birthday.

Finally his name was called and Tony walked up the stairs to receive his diploma from the president of the university.

He turned as he did and saw his friends sitting in the stands cheering for him, louder than any of his classmate's families.

Steve had risen to his feet, clapping and whooping loudly. As had Thor, while Loki at his side held their newly adopted baby on his hip.

Natasha and Bruce stood close as they clapped, and Tony gave a small smile as he remembered his part in their closeness. He'd introduced them a couple months into dating Steve and the two, after a bit of an awkward start, soon began a relationship no one saw coming but at this point no one could

see ending.

Next to them stood Sam and Clint, now partner's in crime and two of the best friends Tony had ever seen.

And as Tony excepted the scroll he saw, all the way in the back, a sensibly dressed Fury. His heart swelled as he walked off the stage. And moments later when, with the rest of his classmates, he tossed his cap in the air and was quickly surrounded by his friends he felt his heart swell. As, gazing into those sparkling blue eyes over tthat purer than gold smile He thought about how sometimes what someone really needs to succeed in life is to find that person that can inspire them. To pick themselves up, dust themselves off, and leave their pasts behind them. . . like glitter on the floor.

FIN

* * *

There we go! Tony finally got a nice long chapter and the last say too! Haha.

Thank you to Rori Potter for your reviews Sorry I didn't get you in the last chapter, but you're here now! And thank you to all of you who followed or favorited!

I hope you enjoyed this. If you did spread it around. (Hint hint all you people with tumblr accounts, go give me free advertising. Hehe ;) )

Anyway, Thanks again! :) :)

\- Stranger2Time a.k.a "Chameleon" {If anyone cares you can call me this if you PM me.]


End file.
